The Christmas Shoes
by TheChicaChic
Summary: Bosco finds the true meaning of Christmas [BoscoFaith]
1. Default Chapter

_I was listening to the radio and thought of using this song for a short Bosco fic.  The name of the song is "Christmas Shoes" by Bob Carlisle and also NewSong.  There is also a book by Donna Vanliere with the same title, and a Hallmark movie._

_Authors Note: I've gotten hooked, so there will probably be lots of little Bosco and Faith stories popping up, I do promise to finish the ones I've started._

_And now, on with the story:_

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line.  Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood.  Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously.  Pacing 'round like little boys do.  And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

Ii was Christmas eve, and as always, I had put off all my Christmas shopping until now.  To make it worse, I was working all night, and there just never seemed to be enough time in the days to get the shopping done.  Faith had been kind enough to use our dinner break so that I could run into some stores to pick up everything I had left to get...which was everything.  My mother, as always, was the easy one, and this year, there was no meaningless girlfriend to pick something for, but there was Faith and her children.  Picking up a vanilla candle, I turned it around in my hands, lifting it to my nose to smell it.  It reminded me of Faith, vanilla always did, whether it was candles or someone's perfume, Faith's face always flashed in my mind.  Looking down an isle, I watched as she picked up a large stuffed teddy bear and smiled at it.  Some how, I never saw her as one who liked stuffed animals, but there was still so much I didn't know about her, so maybe she did.

_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe.  And when it came his time to pay.  I couldn't believe what I heard him say.  Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please.  It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.  Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time.  You see she's been sick for quite a while.  And I know these shoes would make her smile.  And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets _

_Jesus tonight_

Faith moved back to my side, and I smiled.  Holding the candle up for her to see, I looked up at her face to see what kind of reaction that I got.

"It's a candle."

"Very observant Faith.  What do you think of the candle?"

"It's white and smells like vanilla." she said, a tiny grin on her face.

"Funny.  Do you think my ma would like it?"

"Didn't you get her a candle last year?"

I nodded, picking up another one.  "Yeah, but she loves 'em."

She shrugged, and I could tell she wasn't that impressed.  "You don't think its a good present?"

"I didn't say that, it just seems a bit impersonal."

"Well, I don't know what else she likes."

"What about spending time with her Boz?  You know she'd love it if you just made an effort, and presents don't have to be bought to be special."

I looked at her, and watched as she picked up the cinnamon candle next to the vanilla ones.

"Here, at least get her more than one scent."

I nodded, picking up a few more of the vanilla and a few of the cinnamons.  But they weren't for ma, I knew what I was getting her, and Faith had just helped me figure out what I was getting her for Christmas.

"Hey Boz, I'm gonna run to the Mexican restaurant next door and get some burritos, I'll meet you back at the car."

I nodded, watching as she made her way out of the crowded shop.  Juggling the candles in my arms, I walked down the isle and picked up the bear she had been looking at.  It really was cute, not that I would be admitting that to anyone I knew, but the curly fur and big blue bow around the neck made it look better than most bears.  Making my way to the register, I stepped behind a little boy, somewhat impatient for this line to move faster.  I thought about flashing my badge to get to the front, but if Faith came back and saw that, I'm sure she'd flip.  I waited for the next few minutes and than almost breathed a sigh as the kid stepped up and put a box of shoes up on the counter.

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years.  Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here".  He searched his pockets frantically.  Then he turned and he looked at me.  He said Mama made Christmas good at our house.  Though most years she just did without.  Tell me Sir, what am I going to do, Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes._

I waited as the boy pulled out a bag full of quarters and one dollar bills and groaned inwardly.  I thought we were almost done, and yet, it looks like I was going to be here the rest of break.  Looking out the window, I saw Faith wasn't back yet, so I wasn't to worried about her being angry with me for taking so long.

"I'm sorry son, but you're ten dollars short."

I looked up at the elderly cashir, watching as he looked between the money and the boy.  Looking at the boy, I saw the pained look on his face, and the tears on his eyes.  He looked up at me, the tears in his pale blue eyes, and he kinda smiled.

" 'cuse me officer, but do you know where I can find ten more dollars?  I really want to get these shoes for my mama, for the job interview she has today.  She's always made sure I've had something small for Christmas, and now she can't go to the interview 'cause she doesn't have any shoes to wear, and dad spent all the money at the track again."

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out I'll never forget the look on his face when he saidMama's gonna look so great._

I felt something break inside of me as I looked down at him, remembering all the time Mikey and I had safed money we found on the streets to get ma something small for Christmas, as if trying to make up for all the times my father had beat her.  Than I realized that if it was Emily or Charlie, I would do it for Faith, because kids were just so innocent.  Putting down the candles on the counter, along with the bear and nodded at the cashir.  

"Just, ah, add it in with my things."

The cashir nodded, and began ringing things up.  After he finished, I handed him the money, and took the bag he handed me, glancing down at the boy before leaving.  He looked so happy now, tears still in his eye as he waited for the cashir to wrap them and put them in a bag.  

Slowly, I made my way out to the car where Faith was leaning against it.  Putting the bags in the trunk, I went back to where Faith was, and leaned next to her.  I was about to take a buritto from her when the kid ran out and stopped in front of me.  Grabbing my hand, he pulled me down until I was eye level with him.

"Thanks officer." he said, throwing his arms around my neck and hugging me.  I stood there, stunned at first, never having been hugged by a kid, unless you counted Faith's but they were different.  Slowly, I lifted my arm and patted him on the back.  "No problem.  Do you ah, want a ride home?"

He pulled back and looked at me, a smile on his face.  

"Would you mind officer, I want to get these home to my mama."

I nodded, standing up and opening the door for him.  

"Hop in."

He did as I looked at Faith.  She had this smile on her face, and I felt myself blush. "Wha?  You would have done the same thing." trying to act macho, even though I knew she wasn't making fun of me.

"You do have a heart buried in there somewhere."

I nodded, walking around the car and climbing in, suddenly realizing that there really was more to Christmas.

_I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love.  As he thanked me and ran out.  I knew that God had sent that little boy.  To remind me just what Christmas is all about._


	2. Tis the Season for Gifts

_Author's Note: I wasn't planning on continuing this; mainly because I have enough fanfics open right now, but than I realized that I kind of left it hanging with what Boz got Faith.  This chapter is Boz and Faith, so I'll make sure you can tell where it splits.  So, here's chapter two, and three will be following in a few days.  Oh, and if this is confusing, I don't do a lot of writing in the first person – infact, I spend most of my time writing third person, so some of my tenses or verb usage might be off._

_*Warning* Sweet and Caring Boz *Warning*_

Bosco writing will be like this.

_Faith writing will be like this._

**_Lyric Writing will be like this._**

'Tis The Season For Gifts

So, Faith figured out that I really do have a heart, big deal.  It's not like I'm going to have to put up with *much* teasing from her.  Alright, so I know she's gonna be going on about it for the next few days, but I also know when she's ragging on me, she's doing it with love.  And in all truths, it's not like she didn't know I have a heart, I've let her and her kids see it numerous times, but never before when we've been on duty, and never before with someone else around.  But ya know what, it felt good helping that kid.  He reminded me a lot of myself when I was that age, scrapping and saving to get ma a gift and wondering what my drunk ass father was gonna do next.  Sometimes I just wish that I could take all the drunk ass fathers and dump them in the harbor, make the world a better place.  Start with my father and Fred, followed by that kids and all the other's that Faith and I have dealt with over the past few years.

"Yo Boz, you okay?"

Snapping out of it, I look up at Faith and smile.  She's standing by her locker, changed already.  She even has her coat on with that silly blue knit hat she loves and her backpack on.  Sometimes I swear, she looks like a little kid standing before me with that silly grin on her face, her eyes all lit up as if she has some big secret or something.

"Yeah, just tired."

**_The snow is falling.   The city is white.  Your eyes are shining, like diamonds tonight.  And we're all alone.  There's no one home.  You're finally in my arms again.  The night is silent, And Christmas is here.  I couldn't ask for more than having ya near.  'Cause I love you girl (love you girl).  And I always will (always will).  And now I know the moment is right, The moment is right_**

_Bosco's in deep thought, which can't be good.  I swear, if you look hard enough, you can see this thin wisp of black smoke coming out of his ears.  And it's intense thought, you can tell by looking at how his face is blank, but his eyes are racing.  He surprised me today, helping that kid at the store.  I've always known there's this sensitive Bosco buried underneath the tough guy, just never thought I'd see it when we're working.  Actually, if he was anything but "The Bosco" that every perp seems to fear, I'd be worried.  There he goes with that weird look again, like he's going to cry or something.  I swear, if he gets all weepy eyed on me, I'm gonna shoot him.  'Oh stop it Faith' that little voice in my head nags yet again, 'you know if he gets all weepy eyed on you, its because there's something bothering him.  You should feel honored that he comes to you, it means he cares.'  'Oh shut up.  Great!  Now I'm fighting with myself.'  'Well, you know he cares, knows he loves you and you love him, so just deal with it.'  Looking down at my watch, I realize what time it is._

"Boz, I gotta go pick up the rest of Emily's gift.  Do you wanna come with me?"

Looking up from my locker, I smile at her.

"Nah, I should go back to my place, I got some things I need to get done before tomorrow."

"Oh, okay.  You're still coming over in the morning to see the kids open their presents right?"

"Yeah, what time is Fred dropping them off?"

"Sometime around nineish.  Him and Megan are doing their presents at seven, so he said he'd bring them over after for breakfast and all.  Your mom still planning on all of us coming over for dinner?"

"Yeah, she's looking forward to getting to know your kids.  So anyways, I'll be at your place around eight, help you get everything together for the kids and all."

"Okay, bye Boz."

I watch as she gives me this look, one that I know mean's she loves me.  I give her the same look back before reaching into my locker for my own backpack.  No words were needed, I know Faith loves me, but her and I are alike, we're not going to get all mushy and lovey dovey here at work.  There's a time and a place for that; like back at one of our apartments or if I can talk her into the movies, but here in the locker room, definitely not.  We're professionals, not love sick puppies.  Watching as she walks out the door, I smile to myself.  Her going to get the rest of Emily's present meant that I had the time to do what I need to over at her place.

**_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight.  I'm down on my knees.  There's no better time.  It's something to last for as long as you live.  Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give.  I thought I'd give you something shiny and new.  I'd try to find something worthy of you.  But I realized when I looked inside.  There's some things that money can't buy (oh no)._**

****

Using the key that Faith had given me years ago, I carefully unlock the door to her apartment, juggling the bags from earlier in my arms.  Keeping Faith out of them all day had been a challenge, but somehow I had managed to get through the shift without her snooping through them.  After she had left, I had run to my place real quick, hoping I had time to get the presents I had gotten the kids, and some things I would need for the next few days.  It was time to give this family thing a try; I wanted to be with Faith and her kids, just proving it to her is the tough part.  Setting the bags on the floor by the door, I shut it and lock it again, putting my coat over a chair and my keys on the table so when she gets home, she doesn't flip.  It's Christmas Eve, I don't need Faith pulling her gun and shooting me because she thinks I'm a burglar or something.  Kicking my shoes off and under the table, I look around for a moment.  Everything was how it had been this afternoon when we had gone into work, so I know Faith hasn't been home yet.  Walking into the kitchen, I dig through one of the drawers across from the sink, finally pulling out one of those lighters with the really long stick on the end of it.  Picking up the bags I had brought with me, I made my way down the hall to her bedroom.

_It's been a long day, and all I can think about is taking a nice, long bath with a glass of wine, and curling up in bed for a few hours of sleep.  Of course, it's not the same without Bosco there, but maybe I won't have to fight for the covers tonight, or leave a light on.  I swear, he steals them on purpose, because every night, it's the same thing; he steals the blankets, and just before I wake up from the cold, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer, cuddling me and covering me again with the blankets he just stole, his arms wrapped around my waist as I can feel his breath on my neck.  The light doesn't bother me that much, I know he needs it, and Fred and I always left one on with the kids anyways.  Unlocking the front door to my apartment, I push the door open and drop the bag with the remaining presents in it on the floor.  Glancing up, I see Boz's coat and keys on the table.  'That's strange, he said he had things to do at his place.'_

"Boz?"_ I call out, looking around the apartment._

"In your room." I call back to her, glancing around one more time, before stepping back into the shadow's.

_Locking the front door, I take off my coat and hang it in the closet, kicking off my shoes and putting them in there too.  Leaving the bags by the closet door, I make my way down the darkened hallway, kind of worried that Bosco doesn't have any lights on.  I know how he feels about the dark, and for him to be in it willingly, well, he's gotta be up to something.  Pushing open the door, I step into the middle of the room and look around, my eyes widening in surprise.  He'd outdone himself this time in everything he'd ever done.  Candles lined the bookshelves, the window sills, the tops of dressers; even the floor had candles on it; everything around them cleared so there was no chance of something catching on fire.  Soft music played from Emily's portable boom box; Kenny G I think, though I'd never peg Bosco for having *that* CD in his collection.  He's turned down the sheets on the bed and stacked all the pillows at the top, and sitting in the middle is the bear I had been looking at earlier in the store, a huge blue bow around its neck._

I watched her look around, happy to see the look of surprise on her face.  I hadn't expected to pull it off, especially without her knowing it.  I mean, I'm not mister romance, I've always had to ask Faith for ideas on what to do, but this time, I had just known.  I guess it's true that when you're in love with someone, you know how to make them feel special, you don't need the help of others.  Stepping up to her, I slowly wrap my arms around her waist and pulled her back against my chest.

"You like?"

_Placing my hands over his, I smiled.  It was amazing, in all senses of the word.  Just when I thought I knew what Bosco was going to do neck, he pulled another rabbit out of his hat and surprised me.  Turning my head sideways, I look at him and smile._

"I like."

Grinning back at her, I lean forward and kiss her softly.  Just seeing the smile on her face reinforces what I had figured out earlier in the day; making someone fell good, making someone happy with an action was so much better than buying them a present.  Buying love didn't work; earning it was so much better.

"Merry Christmas Faith" I say to her, gently turning her around to face me completely.

"Merry Christmas Boz" 

Leaning forward, I brush my lips across her's, holding her tightly against me.  "I love you."

"I love you too."__


End file.
